The present invention is directed to devices and methods for generating light with plasma lamps. More particularly, the present invention provides plasma lamps or high intensity discharge lamps driven by a radio-frequency source without the use of electrodes inside the bulb and related methods. Plasma lamps provide extremely bright, broadband light and are useful in applications such as stadiums, security, parking lots, military and defense, street lighting, large and small buildings, vehicle headlamps, aircraft landing, bridges, warehouses, agricultural and horticultural lighting, architectural and decorative lighting, stage lighting, billboard lighting, spot lighting, medical illumination, microscopes, projectors and displays, any combination of these, and the like. Plasma lamps can also be optimized to generate UV radiation and can be used in applications such as UV water treatment, ink drying, epoxy curing and the like.